Dragon Ball: Saiyan Times
For all of you italic haters: Don't read this story. Don't even post a comment. Just don't read it. AKA: This story is in italic. If you want to be three and comment, I can simply end it easily. (No feelings of hostility, however) 'Part One' 'Prologue.' 'Frieza...' Bardock thought, the end of the Planet at his fingertips. He flew up into the air, but, rather then risk his life, refrained. 'Must save sons.' He thought, and grabbed his baby boy, Kakarot. He frowned at his power, however, helped him out. Raditz jogged behind Bardock, following into a different Attack Ball. They took off, as the Super Nova took out Planet Vegeta. Kakarot whined as he left his small planet, and heard it's explosion. A tear dripped from Bardocks eyes, then, he whiped them off and plotted a course for the nearest planet: Namek. Chapter One The Attack Balls touched down, a dust cloud forming around them. The sun shined bright, and they stepped out of the balls. Two Namekian Warriors walked up to them, greeting them kindly. "Hello." One had said, the other saying "Welcome to Namek." Bardocks grunted, and turned on his Scouter. The two Namekians matched his Power Level, of 10,000. A day passed, and the two cut off there tails. Kakarot looked up to his father, and questioned him. "Daddy. I think... I want to train." He said. "Fine..." Bardock replied, stepping out. "Who is your weakest warrior?" He asked the Namekians, stepping out of the overly large Attack Ball. "Me." One grunted, stepping out. "I am Sama." He stated, and walked out of the group. "Alrigt, Sama.... I want you to spar my son here, Kakarot." Bardock said, and stepped back. He removed his scouter after scanning the green humanlike being, then, waited for the fight. Sama tore off his gear, and his Power Level remained at two thousand, as usual. Kakarot powered up, then, removed his Scouter and placed it on the floor next to him. Then, he took off, leaving the sun in his place. Sama was unaware of him moving, and stood there in shock. Suddenly, he turned to the side and was wacked backwards. Sama flipped back to Kakarot, and his tail whipped around. Kakarot's tail slammed into Sama, causing him to be thrown forwards. Sama rushed at Kakarot, and sent a flurry of kicks into the ground. One hit Kakarot, knocking him down. Sama flew into the air, and released a flurry of Ki Blasts. To finish it, the ten Ki Blasts rammed into Kakarot whilst a Soma Blast is fired. They all hit Kakarot, rendering him unconcious. '' ''Minutes passed, and Kakarot awoke. He looked up at Sama, who, was worried he went to hard. "You let out a good fight, Kakarot. To bad you didn't try hard enough. I'd like to be your trainer." Sama said, and looked to the sun as he awoke. "..Fine." Kakarot said, looking to Bardock. "Daddy. What's my Power Level?" He asked, then, Bardock replied "It's doubled, very good..." "3,600? Awesome!" Kakarot said, and jumped into the air. "Check Sama's" "Mm. It's changed to two thousand. Lower then yours, but, I suppose he could teach you attacks.." Bardock replied, and floated into the air with Sama. "Sama. Your technique is a bit reckless. I could show you something new. Follow me." Bardock flew off as he said his words, nearly going full speed. Sama followed behind, and, Kakarot dropped to the ground. Suddenly, Bardock had a message from a Saiyan named Turles. 'Are you on Namek? I'm heading there...' He said, his voice normal. 'Yes...' Bardock replied, looking into the sky. He could see a slight glare from the sun shine down. He figured it was off of his scouter, but, no, it was Turles's Attack Ball. Bardock floated to the ground with his son, and, the young Namekian, Sama. Sama went into a battle stance, along with Bardock. "Come at me." He said, smiling slightly. Sama sprinted over to Bardock, then, attempted at a kick. Bardock shoved the foot back, then, twirled forward and elbowed Sama swiftly in the face. Sama stepped back, dazed. "Weakness. Elbow in the face dazes people." Bardock said. "Try it with me. But, be quick." He said, and sprinted at Sama. He attempted at a Kick, but, in response, was shoved, then, had an elbow in the face. Bardock smiled as he stepped back, the Attack Ball hitting the surface a few yards away. "Alright. That's Turles, an old friend of mine." The Attack pod opended as Bardock said this, an odd being stepping out. His red scouter shined, and black armor became visible. "Ah, Turles. Old buddy old pal." Bardock said, stepping closer. "Hello..." Turles said. Out of the blue, Raditz flew over to Bardocks side. "Ah, my son, Raditz. Where have you been?" He asks politely, turning his head. "North Village. They have warriors there." He replies, looking forward. The smoke cleared, and Turles appeared to have a Kill Driver in his hand. He smirked, and sent it out at the group. Sama, Kakarot, Bardock, and Raditz all jumped away. Raditz, to slow, was caught in it and pulled down. It exploded on him, injuring him slightly. Bardock sent out a flurry of Ki Blasts with Kakarot, all ramming into Turles. Turles smiled, an Energy Shield around him. Sama bursted with rage as one of his allies was hurt. He slams into the Energy Shield, breaking the Ki Barrier around Turles. In rage, he sends out a flurry of kicks and punches at Turles. To finish it, Sama kicks Turles into the air, and grasps him in Telekenesis. To ultimately finish it, Sama slams him into the ground twice, then, holds him into the air once more. Sama charges his infamous Soma Blast in one hand, while Bardock and Kakarot, his son, step in. Kakarot charges a Full Power Energy Wave, along with his father, Bardock. They all fire off there Soma Blasts, and Full Power Energy Waves, exerting two thirds of there strength into the blasts. They rammed into Turles, taking full damage. Now, Sama throws Turles atleast a quarter of a mile, then, releases the Telekenesis during the middle. Sama smiles, and high fives Kakarot. '' Chapter Two ''Sama looked over at a man approaching. It appeared to be Turles, limping as he came. Turles came close, then, floated into the air and flied the rest of the way. ''Turles then quickly appeared in the battlefield, and began to talk. "Frieza was right... You have betrayed him.." He said, grunting slightly. "No. Frieza betrayed us... It wasn't an asteroid that hit out planet, it was his special technique, the Super Nova!" Bardock shouted, ignorant to Turles's past statements. "What!?" He blurted out, looking to him silently. "You mean.." He asked, starry eyed. "Yes." Bardock replied, and walked to Turles, putting his hand on his shoulder. "He has betrayed all of us." He muttered, and backed away. "Will you join our group?" Bardock asked, then, looked. "Yes, but I need training.." Turles said, and looked to Kakarot. "You will be perfect." He said, and they began. The fight ended fast, Kakarot winning with ease. Suddenly, two Namekians walked up to Bardock and Kakarot with these starry balls. "These are the Dragon Balls." They said, and explained the rest. Sama stepped forward, and began to speak Namekian. (This part is translated) "Oh great Porunga. Come to us and grant our wishes!" The sky darkended, and thunder struck as a large muscly Dragon flew out of the Balls.'' ''"Ask him if he's the most powerful Dragon Wishing Granter thing ever" Kakarot said. (Translated) "Oh great Porunga, we wish that we know if your the most power ful." "I am not the most power ful Dragon. Black Star Shenron is..." He replied in the earths language, and, within Samas own request, demanded that the Black Star Shenron be here. His wish was granted. Sama immediatly wished for two things at once "I wish, that Kakarot was a teen, and, was the most powerful being in the universe!" "Your wish shall be granted." The shenron said, and dissapeared. Kakarot appeared to be glowing, yellow, and his hair yellow. "One wish remains on Porunga... I know!" Sama yelled, overlyexcited. "I wish that the effects of the Black Star Dragon Balls on this planets destruction to be reversed!" "Very well." Porunga said, and, it all dissapeared. '' Category:Fan Fiction